An individual capturing a still image through utilization of a camera faces the task of trying to capture the image at the “perfect” moment, only to later realize that the camera shutter opened too early or too late to capture such moment adequately. Thus, for instance, in a family photograph, a person may be captured with their eyes closed or frowning. As can be understood by those that have utilized a camera, capturing an image at the precise moment in time is often a matter of photographic skill and timing (and in some instances luck).
Capturing a video sequence can ensure that a certain moment is not missed. Further, many consumer level devices are now being equipped with video capture capability, including mobile telephones, portable media players, and the like. Therefore, if an individual wishes to capture a scene or action, such individual is not likely to miss important events.
Utilizing a video camera instead of a still camera, however, is conventionally associated with a cost. Consumer level video cameras do not output images with the same quality as images captured by way of a still camera (which are of higher resolution and with less noise). Moreover, still images are generally preferable to video for display in a home or office (e.g., in a picture frame) and online sharing (e.g., email and photo-sharing websites).